Blast From the Past GaaraxSakura Version
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to 'Revenge is a Blast' So if you HAVEN'T read it. . .YOU BETTER! Because this will make NO SENSE if you read it without reading the other one! GaaraxSakura and SasorixDeidara! Warning: Some intense Psychoticness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well this is the sequel to 'Revenge is a Bang'. So if you haven't read it you better stop reading this one and go read it XP!! Don't worry it's only a one shot so it wont take to long. Besides you need it to understand what is going on. So Yeah this is what happens when they find Sakura after Deidara totally went insane and snapped. Oh and I don't care anymore about the gender thing I know it's a girl so XP and NO reviews containing that please thank you please review!!!!!**

**Blast from the Past!!!**

**SEQUEL**** of 'Revenge is a Blast'! Must read it before this!!)**

"Gaara, some Jonin found a woman outside of Suna" Temari said before the Kazekage.

"And? Temari this seems to have little importance to me" Gaara sighed as he looked out the window.

"Gaara she's from leaf it's Naruto's friend, Sakura" Temari said sadly.

Gaara looked up when the pink haired friend of Naruto's name was said. Gaara stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

-

"Kazekage-sama?" a nurse blinked as he appeared in front of the hospital information desk. "What do we owe this visit Kazekage-sama?" she asked looking at him.

"Haruno, where is she?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice waiting for the room number. "Haruno? . . . Oh the girl from Konoha we just admitted, she's in the critical condition room" she said and Gaara immediately walked towards the room.

He came beside the window that was the only thing separating the hall from the room. He watched the medic Nin's rush around healing her wounds and doing all they could.

"Haruno . . . why are you here?" Gaara wondered as he stared at Sakura. "Did something happen in Konoha I wonder" Gaara just continued to watch them work on Sakura trying to bring her back to health.

-

"Did you see Deidara?" Hidan looked at Itachi and Kakuzu. Both shook they're heads and listened for him intently. "I think she's snapped, I heard her talking to Sasori last night"

Both looked at each other, "That's weird so she was like talking to herself?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan nodded and sighed.

"She said something about making Haruno Sakura suffer or something, but who's Haruno Sakura?" Hidan wondered.

"She's a Kunochi from Konoha, she's the girl that killed Sasori" Itachi said blandly.

"So what Deidara's crazy and insane and talks to herself, who cares" Kakuzu shrugged. Both Itachi and Hidan froze and were wide eyed, Kakuzu sighed and slumped down.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Kakuzu grimaced. Both nodded slowly and Kakuzu turned around to see a totally insane looking Deidara.

"So you all think I'm crazy" she tilted her head slightly smiling. "I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!!" she yelled and pulled out three spiders and threw them at the three and set them off.

Deidara smirked and walked out of the kitchen they were currently in, "I'm not crazy" she laughed slightly.

Deidara opened her door and walked into her room and shut it behind her and then locked it. She looked around and then went to her closet and pushed the cloaks aside and stared at Sasori's face.

"Sasori-danna, Itachi and the others think I've gone crazy" she smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. "But I know I'm not crazy" she said as she sat Sasori on her bed.

She leaned on his shoulder, "Sasori-danna does it make you happy to know I love you?" Deidara asked the lifeless puppet. Deidara placed Sasori down on one side of the bed and pulled the covers over him.

She unzipped her cloak and threw it into the corner and climbed into the other side and looked at Sasori's lifeless face. "Good night Sasori-danna" Deidara smiled and fell asleep.

-

All of the medic's walked out of the room that Sakura was in and looked at the Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama would you like to go in now? We're all finished" they said.

Gaara nodded and stood from the chair he had taken to sit in and walked in the door and looked down at Sakura. She groaned slightly and Gaara just stared at her.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "Where am I?" she asked hoarsely hoping someone would answer her.

"You're in the Suna hospital," Gaara said. Sakura looked over at him and just stared for a couple minutes.

"Who are you?" she asked continuing to stare at the Kazekage.

"Sakura, it's me, Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, don't you remember me?" Gaara asked kneeling down by Sakura so she could look at him closer.

Sakura shook her head and just looked at him, "Um, who's Sakura?" she asked him.

Gaara went slightly wide eyed, "You are Sakura, that's your name" he said letting out a slightly irritated sigh.

"I have a pretty name," she smiled and closed her eyes.

Gaara stood back up and turned around, "What am I going to do, she doesn't remember anything" Gaara whispered under his breathe.

"Listen Sakura, I need you to do something for me, ok?" Gaara said turning to face her again.

She looked at him and nodded, "I need you to tell me if can remember anything" Gaara said sitting on the end of the bed and looking at Sakura search her thoughts.

"I remember something, it was a big explosion . . . and a blonde woman, and then falling to the desert floor . . . and that's it" she said sadly trying to think more.

Sakura went wide eyed and stiff and then just started screaming, she held her head with her hands and screamed. Gaara looked around and waited for someone to come, but apparently there was none.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into him and he held her. Sakura fell silent and look up at him with her tear stained cheeks. "Sakura please calm down" Gaara said.

Sakura pulled away from him and looked down, "Sorry I don't know what happened" she said twiddling with her fingers.

Gaara stood from the bed and looked down at Sakura, "I have some things to do but I'll come and visit you tomorrow," Gaara told her and then walk out closing the door behind him.

Sakura stared out the window and saw him disappear in a swirl of sand and was in complete amazement. Suddenly she felt extremely tired and fell back to the pillow and fell asleep.

-

"Send a message to Konoha, I need to know if something happened there," Gaara ordered a Jonin.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama I'll get a message written up and send it to the bird tower,"

"No, I want you to give it to Temari and she will deliver it" Gaara said. The Jonin nodded and left the Kazekage's office.

Gaara turned to the window and looked out and saw the hospital, "I guess I'll go see how Sakura's doing" he inwardly groaned. Gaara's sand surrounded him and he disappeared.

He once again appeared in the front of the hospital information desk. "Kazekage-sama, back again? Haruno Sakura is completely healed and is ready to release if you'd like me to contact Temari-san"

"That won't be necessary I will take her now" Gaara said walking to the room where he last went to. He looked in the window to see a medic talking to an awake Sakura.

The two finished and the medic walked out bowing slightly to Gaara as he walked in, "Hello, Sakura how are you?" Gaara asked wondering if her memory had returned.

"I guess I'm ok, I want to leave I don't like this place" she said looking around at the white washed walls.

"Well I'm taking you out of here today," Gaara said quite unenthusiastically.

Sakura brightened up and hoped off the bed, "Well you can't wear that out" Gaara said noticing the hospital gown she was wearing.

"But I don't have anything else" Sakura said blinking.

Gaara looked around and spotted a bag that had a piece of paper pinned onto it. It read 'Sakura I got your clothes all fixed, Temari' Gaara opened it to see her usual outfit.

"Here put these on" he said handing her the bundle. Sakura nodded and reached down pulling the gown up. "WOW!!" Gaara went wide eyed, "not in here!" he said his breath deep.

Sakura looked around and saw a door and went over and opened in and went into the bathroom.

Several minutes Sakura came out fully dressed and looked at Gaara and smiled. "Do I look pretty Gaara?" she asked with an adorable face.

Gaara looked to the side and then back at her, "Um . . . yes" he said, making her smile grow.

They both walked out to the receptions desk where Gaara began filling out forms saying he was taking her out of the hospital. Sakura just looked around curiously as he finished up.

Both him and Sakura left the hospital and walked down the street Sakura looking around in amazement at everything. "Gaara where are we?" Sakura asked turning to look at him.

"This is Suna," he said continuing to walk.

"Do I live here?" she asked him.

"No you live in Konoha, it's about a three day trip from here" Gaara said answering her question.

"But then . . . why am I here?" she wondered.

"I don't know, some of my Jonin found you near the village you were half dead and you've lost all your memories, you will stay here with me until we receive word from Konoha"

Sakura blinked and looked up at the sky, "Am I going to be staying alone?"

"No you will stay with me, at my house" Gaara sighed, this was like baby sitting a 7 year old.

Red crept up Sakura's cheeks and she stopped and began playing with her fingers. Gaara noticed this and turned around to see the cherry colored Sakura. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"B-but we're not married, shouldn't a boy and a girl get married before they live together?" she asked shyly.

Gaara just stared at her with a weird expression on his face, "Sakura . . . it's not like we're lovers or anything, we're friends and I'm taking care of you while you're in this state"

Sakura thought about it for a second before answering, "So I'm sick and you're taking care of me?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that, you have lost all you memories for some reason and I'm taking care of you" Gaara told her as he began walking again.

Sakura ran to catch up with him, "What was I like before the explosion?"

Gaara sighed yet again and looked at her from the side, "Well, you were . . ."

"When did I meet you, can you tell me about our past?" Sakura interrupted him.

Gaara stared at her for a second, "You and I?" he asked again. Sakura nodded excitedly.

"You and I met when we were 13 years old,"

"How old am I now?" she asked yet another question.

"You are 18 years old," he said before continuing.

"So about 5 years ago there were these things called Chunin exams and my sister, Temari, and my brother, Kankuro, and I came to you village, Konoha"

"We went through the same test together and a lot of things happened, and I fought Naruto, he is yours and my friend and he changed my life and then well . . ."

"We became friends, because of Naruto and then near three years ago I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you and Naruto came and saved me" Gaara said trying to sum it all up.

Sakura smiled, "Did I like you Gaara?" Sakura asked smiling.

Gaara just stared at her a slight blush on his cheeks, "Well, I'm not sure" he gulped and looked ahead.

"So we weren't anything?" Sakura questioned.

"No we weren't" Gaara said taking a deep breath. Gaara looked up and saw his house. Sakura stopped and her mouth hung open.

"That's your house?!" she gapped as she saw the mansion. "Are you rich?!" she asked still in awe of the house.

"No, this is the Kazekage mansion, I am the Kazekage" Gaara told her.

Sakura looked at him oddly, "What's the Kazekage?"

Gaara rubbed his temple with his hand groaning, "I'm going to commit suicide at this rate" he said letting out an annoyed breath. "The Kazekage is the leader of Suna, it's like the leader of Konoha is the Hokage"

"These people are the strongest shinobi in the entire village" Gaara said hoping she understood.

Sakura nodded, "So you're like the most powerful person here?"

"Yes, pretty much" Gaara replied walking to the door and holding it open for her. Sakura walked past him and looked around the beautiful house.

"Here I'll show you to your room" Gaara said walking up the stairs with Sakura following close behind. They walked down the hallway and Gaara stopped at a door and opened it.

"This is your room; you can sleep here and do what ever you please around the house when you're bored. My room is the double doors at the very end of the hall" Gaara yawned and finished.

"I've been working all day so I'll be in my room if you need me, if you get hungry the kitchen is down stairs" he informed her before he started down the hall way.

"Um Gaara, what can I sleep in?" Sakura called after him.

Gaara stopped and thought for a second, "I'll be right back" he said and headed into his room. After a bit he came out holding a black t-shirt, "Here you can use this for now" he said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked into her own room and closed the door. Gaara looked at it and then turned back and headed to his own room shutting the doors.

Sakura looked around the room and fell on the bed, it was nice and soft. She decided to change into the shirt Gaara gave her and then climbed into bed noticing it was near 9 o'clock.

-

Gaara's eyes shot open when he heard his name, he sat up immediately to be met with darkness, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he heard crying coming from beside him.

He looked to the side to see Sakura sobbing on the other side of the bed. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked trying to wake up a bit more.

Sakura cried more crouching over not showing her face, "don't leave me alone please." She cried.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want everything taken away" she cried louder.

Gaara placed one of his hands on her back trying to comfort her, "Sakura you're not alone I'm right here" he said drowsily. Sakura latched onto his leg and just lay there crying.

Gaara sat there sleepily until finally her crying ceased and only turned into rushed breathing and hicks. "Sakura are you ok now?" Gaara asked, she nodded not moving from her position.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked hoarsely.

Gaara thought for a second, "Sakura I'm not sure that would be very appropriate"

"Please," she clung onto his leg as if she let go she'd be enveloped in complete darkness. "I can't be alone" she sobbed out.

Gaara pulled the covers on the other side down, "Come on" he said patting the side beside him with his other hand. Sakura sat up and crawled to the spot and under the covers.

Gaara lay back down as well and stared up at the ceiling; he glanced over at Sakura after a while and noticed she had fallen asleep. Gaara sighed and turned on his side to where his face was to hers and fell asleep.

-

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and sleepily woke up. She blinked seeing Gaara's face and blushed madly. She sat up and remembered what happened last night. Sakura sat there and pulled her covered knees to her chest and rest her head on her arms.

Gaara felt the movement and immediately woke up. He saw Sakura sitting there with a lost sad look on her face. Gaara sat up and looked at her, "Sakura are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him; "Yeah, I'm fine . . . thank you for last night Gaara" she smiled.

Gaara nodded and noticed Sakura's flustered face. "Why are you red?" he asked. Sakura didn't say anything she just stared at his bare chest and went redder.

Gaara gave her a strange look, "Ok, well Sakura you stay here I'll go make you some breakfast" he said getting up and heading out of the room.

Sakura snapped out of it the second he left and sighed, "I wonder if Gaara likes me more then a friend" she smiled to herself.

-

Gaara stood at the stove watching some eggs and bacon sizzle in separate pans. "What was up with last night?" he asked himself, "she was freaking out about being alone"

"I hope I'm not going to have to go through that every night" he said annoyed that he was practically baby sitting an 18 year old girl. Gaara let out another annoyed sigh.

He finished up the omelet and got out two plates and placed one on each and then distributed the bacon evenly between the two and grabbed a tray from the cupboard.

His sand brought over two glasses of orange juice from the refrigerator and placed them on the tray. Gaara took it and headed out and up to his room; the sand went forward and opened the door.

He walked in and Sakura looked up at him and he sat back down on his side of the bed and put the trey down offering Sakura the plate he made for her. Sakura took it greedily; she was very hungry after all.

Sakura began eating and blinked; "You're a really good cook" she smiled and continued shoveling the food down. Gaara just nodded and continued eating his in silence.

Sakura finished and stared off into space just completely oblivious to everything. "Gaara?" she turned her gaze to him, he looked up at her acknowledging he was listening.

"Are you going to go to work today?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded to her and continued eating, "Are you going to leave me here?" her grip on the sheets tightened.

Gaara's gaze from her hands to her face, which was looking fearfully at him. Gaara sighed, "No, I'm taking you with me" his words made Sakura smile again and she waited for him to finish eating.

"All right go get changed and we'll leave" he said as Sakura jumped up and ran down the hallway. Gaara got all the dishes and placed them on the trey and used his sand to take it downstairs. Gaara got dressed in his black outfit (the one he wore when he fought Deidara).

Gaara walked down the hall to Sakura's room and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Sakura opened the door and came out completely dressed, "I'm ready to go Gaara, but what are these?" Sakura asked holding up a kunai.

"I found them in the little pouch" she handed it to him. Gaara took her hand and gave it back to her.

"They're kunai, you keep them in that pouch and their weapons if you ever get attacked or are in danger" he said beginning to walk down the hall with her following.

The two walked down the street towards the Kazekage tower, Sakura walked happily down the street and Gaara went into the tower trying to ignore her. He walked past the receptionist and up towards his office.

He stopped seeing Kankuro and Matsuri talking in front of his office, Sakura not noticing he stopped walked right into him. Sakura blushed and apologized quietly.

Kankuro and Matsuri looked over, "Kazekage-sama" Matsuri said happily walking up to him. Sakura who was standing close enough to Gaara to feel his sand moving through the air, glared slightly at this girl.

Kankuro noticed Sakura and ran up running Matsuri over and smashing Gaara against the wall. "Oh, Sakura my precious flower why are you here?" he asked holding her hands with his.

Sakura just stared at him and then at their hands, "Um, do I know you?" she asked.

Kankuro blinked and kissed her hand, "Oh my darling, I am your one and only lover of course"

Sakura paled; "Um . . . really?" she asked hoping he was joking.

Gaara snatched Sakura's hands from Kankuro's and glared at his brother, "He is joking, he is not your lover nor will he be as you've said before" Gaara said sternly and pulled her with him into his office.

Sakura was blushing furiously but Gaara soon released her hand and took a seat at his desk. Sakura sat on the couch playing with her fingers as he began working on some paper work.

At least an hour had gone by and Sakura was bored out of her mind, "Gaara can I help you with anything?" she asked in a bored tone.

Gaara looked up at her and thought for a second, "Ok, can you please take these down to that receptionists desk we passed when we came in?" he asked holding out some finished papers.

Sakura jumped up excited she had something to do, she walked over and took the papers and headed out the door. She headed down the hall passing Matsuri in the process.

Sakura walked to the receptionist and handed her the papers, "the Kazekage told me to give you these" Sakura smiled sweetly. She smiled back and nodded and began looking thought them.

Sakura made her way back up the stairs and towards Gaara's office once again and walked in. She saw Matsuri bow and turn to head out, the two girls made eye contact and we're glaring intensely at each other.

Only after Matsuri left did she hear Gaara's voice calling out her name. "Sakura!" Gaara said finally raising his voice. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Sakura blinked and continued staring at him, "What was what about?" she asked innocently trying to blow it over.

Gaara eyed her suspiciously, "You know what I mean that death look you gave Matsuri as she was leaving"

"Oh, that was nothing . . . just ugh you know" she smiled at him hoping this would go away.

"Well, you didn't like her when you first met her, so I suppose this is only natural" Gaara shrugged and returned to his work.

Sakura smiled, "Wait I've met her before?"

Gaara nodded and leaned back in his chair, "about I don't know 4 years ago, Matsuri was my student for a short period of time, some people wanting the power of the Shukaku to revive some dead guy, came and kidnapped her to get to me . . . ."

"So we went after them and happened to be somewhat near Konoha and you, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and your friend Ino were sent to come help us."

"Stuff happened and I got hurt sort of, my sand got wet and you healed me and Naruto and I saved her, so yea you didn't like her then either" Gaara finished.

Sakura blinked, "I healed you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's what you do as a shinobi, you are a medic shinobi and you are very strong" Gaara said and then returned to his paper work.

Sakura just sat down and thought about what he said, was she really strong and she could heal. "Why can't I remember?" Sakura asked solemnly.

Gaara looked up at her and thought for a moment, "Well, I'm not entirely sure but I know your memories weren't taken, because you don't remember anything"

"From what you told me, I can only say that you remember very few events that happened before it was all gone" he told her and then began working once again.

Sakura nodded and looked down at the floor, the door opened and Kankuro came in, "Hey Gaara the council wants you they're having a meeting"

Gaara nodded and stood and headed for the door, "Sakura stay here I'll be back ok, just talk to Kankuro he is my brother" Gaara looked at Kankuro. "Don't try anything" he glared slightly and walked out closing the door.

Gaara walked toward the meeting room and sat in his designated chair; he looked around and waited for them to start. "Gaara we want to know why you sent a message to Konoha without informing anyone, and you sent Temari-san she's been gone two days and no one knew where she was" and elder spoke.

"Did you not hear, Haruno Sakura, a Konoha shinobi was found near Suna almost dead, she has also lost her memory and is residing in my residence until we receive word from Konoha."

"I sent Temari because I knew she would go and find out what has happened as fast as possible and cares about Sakura, and she is my sister and one of my most trusted advisors" Gaara said to the other council members.

"Kazekage-sama, won't people think it odd that a girl is staying with you?" a younger member asked.

Gaara glared at them all, "I don't care this girl is not only the girl who came and helped me when I was taken by the Akatsuki, she is very important to Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend, and she will get nothing but the best, and who better to watch over her then the Kazekage himself"

All the council fell silent and began whispering to each other, "Kazekage-sama we . . ."

"GAARA!" Kankuro ran in looking frightened.

"Sakura, I don't know she's just screaming and I can't get through to her!" he said hurriedly.

Gaara grimaced and stood immediately and ran out of the room with all the curious council members following. Gaara pushed the doors and saw Sakura on the ground crying with her head in her hands in a kneeling position.

Kankuro and the council members crowded the door way and looked in to see what would happen. "Sakura!" Gaara yelled kneeling beside her and placed a hand on her back.

She shot up and looked at him fear in her eyes; she collapsed on him and wrapped her arms around his waist crying on him. "Gaara, please don't leave me, you're all I have left" she sobbed louder and held on tighter.

Gaara placed his hands around her and pulled her up and held her, "Sakura I'm not going anywhere, I promise I'm right here" he whispered to her soothing her as her sobbing died down.

Kankuro ushered the council members away and shut the doors quietly, before he knew it Sakura was fast asleep in his arms. Gaara picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"What happened, Sakura? Why are you so scared of being alone?" Gaara left the question hanging in the air. He just stared at her as she slept unable to leave her even for a moment.

"Something bad happened in Konoha, I'm sure of that . . ." Gaara looked at her sadly. Gaara walked back to his desk and sat down occasionally looking at Sakura. Hours went on and he finished all his work, Sakura began to wake up on the couch.

She sat up and looked around, "I see you're awake" Gaara said getting up and walking over to her. He kneeled down to be even with her, "You ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm ok . . . sorry for being a burden and all" she looked down at her hands sadly. Gaara let out a deep sigh and stood up and taking the seat beside her.

"Your not a burden, you're my friend Sakura and I'm taking care of you right now . . . I'm just not the most patient person in the world, so this is difficult for me" Gaara said trying to sound as sincere as he could.

Sakura nodded and remained quiet. Gaara leaned back against the arm of the couch, "Well it's around sunset and I'm done with work usually Kankuro go and train, would you like to watch?"

Sakura nodded excitedly, "So does everyone we know have cool powers?"

Gaara thought as he stood and helped her up, "I wouldn't exactly call them powers, more like techniques" he corrected as they walked down to hallway together.

"Everyone has their own technique, like I have the ability to control sand, Naruto a very good friend of ours, has incredible amounts of chakra and has the Rasengan."

"Then Hinata and Neji are both part of a clan that has a special eye technique called the Byakugan and they have like 360 vision and their own fighting style"

"Kiba another friend of yours, has a partner named Akamaru he's a dog and they do attacks together, then my sister Temari, she one of your close friends, she has a giant fan and can control wind sort of. . ." he finished.

Sakura stared in amazement, "Wow, so like all of our friends are like really powerful" she inwardly cheered.

They made it outside into a training ground and Kankuro was already out there waiting for them to show up. Sakura went and sat against one of the only trees in the area.

Gaara walked out and stood ready as Kankuro brought out his three puppets, the two began fighting. Sakura stared in awe as Gaara didn't even move and the sand bent to his will and attacked the puppets.

The battle continued on, Sakura lost sight of it and saw herself in an arena area, she looked around and there was a blonde next to her in an orange jumpsuit. Also a man with silver hair and a mask on, she looked down and saw a boy with a chili bowl hair cut and was wearing a green jumpsuit.

Sakura looked over the arena and saw a red haired boy who looked exactly like Gaara. He pulled to fingers near his face and disappeared in sand and appeared down in the arena. It was Gaara although his features didn't look the same he looked more cold and distant.

The two began their battle and it dragged on both destroying each other, all she could do was watch as the boy she had feelings for thrash this other boy around she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. The name Lee ran through her head.

Things rushed by as event of the Chunin exams flashed by and then there it was, she stood in front of a boy with dark hair and a kunai out. She saw something with some of Gaara's face, but it was horrid it moved its monstrous hand and smashed her against a tree. The hand constricted making her wince in pain.

"SAKURA!!!" she heard Gaara's voice, her eyes shot open and she was looking into the face of Gaara. She looked around to make sure she was in Suna again and then clung to him.

"Gaara," Sakura began crying. "I think I remembered something from my past . . . I saw you and some other boy who was wearing green tights" she got out.

"Lee?" he asked.

"I think so I thought of that name when I saw him," she said sadly. "I also saw something else, I think it was you there was a boy with dark raven hair and I jumped in front of him with a kunai and . . ." some tears fell from eyes.

Gaara covered her mouth with his hand and stared down at the sand, "Yes, that is something from you past, it's not something I'm proud of . . ." Gaara trailed off and looked to the side.

"But Naruto helped me; he showed me that protecting others, people precious to you, can make you strong enough to do anything"

Sakura just looked at him sadly, "And Sakura, you showed me forgiveness, I tried to kill you and you still wanted to befriend me" he said sounding sorrowful.

Sakura took his hand and slide it to her cheek and held it there and leaned into it. "Gaara . . . nothing that happened in the past could change what I feel for you now" she smiled.

They stood there in silence for awhile until Sakura spoke again, "Gaara, who's Naruto? I saw a boy beside me when I saw you fighting"

"He was wearing an orange jumpsuit," she added.

"Oh, yea that's Naruto" Gaara sighed, wondering why a shinobi would wear an orange jumpsuit. "Yeah, he's weird" Gaara stated quietly.

Gaara stood up and pulled Sakura up with him, "how about we head home and I'll make us dinner, ok?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a bit, "Can you teach me to cook?"

Gaara was a bit taken back by her question, "Sure, tonight though?"

She nodded excitedly and began pulling him out of the training grounds and down the street towards his house. He was surprised she remembered where it was.

Kankuro just stood there with a confused look on his face, "What the heck? Oh yes, just forget about Kankuro I see . . . retards" he huffed and headed in the direction of his own apartment.

Gaara and Sakura walked down the streets of Suna getting many looks of adoration from many people. A small child ran up and hugged Gaara around his leg. Sakura giggled at Gaara's confused face as he looked down at the girl.

"Kazekage-sama my mommy and I think your new girlfriend is very pretty and you look very cute together" she smiled and hugged tighter.

"Ugh no she's not my,"

"BYE, Kazekage-sama!!" she smiled and ran back to her mother happily. Gaara turned and looked at a blood red Sakura. All the people in the crowd were staring and whispering to each other. He knew that they were all talking about him and Sakura.

Gaara felt hands on his back pushing him forward out of this crowd. He looked back slightly to see it was Sakura trying to get out of here.

Sakura's hands retreated after awhile and the two just walked in silence all the way back to the house.

The two walked in and Gaara shut the door quietly before leaning against it and letting out a deep sigh. Sakura turned around and looked at him, "How about we wash up before we start cooking?"

Gaara nodded liking the idea of a nice hot shower. "You can go first, there's towel's in there," he said getting from his leaning position and leading the way upstairs.

"I'll hurry so you can take one too" Sakura smiled and walked into the large bathroom.

Gaara went and grabbed some papers from his dresser and went and sat on his side of the bed. He began reading them over and checking through them; he heard the shower start and continued with the paper work.

After about 15 minutes he heard it shut off and noticed it was now dark. He heard the door open and looked over to see Sakura only in a towel. Gaara's eyes grew slightly wide and he couldn't help but stare. Sakura was blushing madly and twiddling with her fingers.

"Um, Gaara can I have another shirt?" she asked quietly.

Gaara didn't move, the question didn't even register in his mind until about 5 minutes later. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her face, "Oh yeah, sure" he said getting up and heading over to his dresser.

He searched through the drawer and finally found a good length shirt. He took it out and walked over to Sakura quite flustered, "here" he said holding it out to her.

Sakura blushed and took it and went back into the bathroom, a couple minutes she came out. "Um you can go in now" she blushed as he walked past her and closed to bathroom door.

Sakura walked over and sat on the bed and looked down at the papers Gaara was working on. She smiled, "Gaara's such a good Kazekage and he's so cute too" Sakura giggled.

Around 10 minutes later, Gaara came out with a towel around his waist and saw Sakura asleep at the end of the bed. He walked to the dresser and got some black pants and a black shirt. He grabbed what else he needed and went back into the bathroom and changed.

He came out and realized he was really hungry. Gaara walked over and nudged Sakura; she woke up slowly and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Gaara?" she yawned and stretched.

"Are you still hungry? It's not good to sleep on an empty stomach" he said walking towards the door. Sakura hopped out of bed and followed him feeling her stomach grumble.

They walked into the kitchen and Sakura sat on the counter and watched Gaara take out some ingredients. "You still want to learn?" he asked. Sakura shook her head in reply as a no.

"I'm tired I don't want to mess up," she smiled.

Gaara nodded and started chopping things and began cooking. "Gaara, how come I can only remember you?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned while going and getting out some other ingredients.

"Well, when I fell asleep I had a dream and I was healing you and you were on the ground, then some bugs formed writing about Ino being in trouble and I left"

"Then I saw you and Naruto, I think, fighting this weird looking man with a lot of weapons" she finished letting out a sigh.

"Maybe because, I've been around you most" he shrugged and slide some steamed vegetables on two plates. Then took the other pan and put two fried fish on each plate.

Gaara put all the dishes in the sink and handed a plate to Sakura, with some utensils as well. Gaara sat at the table and began eating; Sakura took the seat beside him and ate as well.

"You really are an amazing cook Gaara" Sakura said eating up all the food he made. They both finished up and Sakura happily took his plate and began washing all the dishes.

She dried her hands off with a towel when she was all done and turned and looked at Gaara. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the chair.

Gaara nodded and let her drag him all the way upstairs to his room. Gaara used his sand to switch off all the lights down stairs. Sakura let go of his hand and jumped into bed getting under the covers.

Gaara took his shirt off and threw it in a basket with other dirty clothes. Sakura blushed and hide underneath the covers getting a look from Gaara as he turned the lights out and headed to his side.

He turned to face her knowing she would ask him anyways if he didn't. "Gaara, did it bother you what that girl said?" Sakura asked looking straight in his pale green eyes.

"Hm?" he replied not knowing what she was talking about.

"You know that little girl from earlier . . . did it bother you what she said" Sakura asked again.

"Not really, I mean we have been together for the past two days" he said closing his eyes.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as well, "Gaara?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Can we just stay home tomorrow?"

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at her peaceful face. He smiled slightly, "Sure, I need a break anyway"

He saw her smile grow and he closed his eyes once again and they both drifted off into sleep.

-

Gaara groaned as he heard the doorbell ring, he sat up and held his head for a second. He heard it again and then heard Sakura, "You going to get that?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he yawned and got up and walked out of the room and downstairs to the front door.

He reached it and opened it to see, Neji and Naruto. "GAARA!!" Naruto smiled and hugged his friend. Gaara looked past Naruto to Neji who looked very distraught.

He looked back at Naruto whose happiness had completely disappeared and was replaced with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly. Something that was big enough to bother Neji and Naruto had to be bad.

"Gaara, after Naruto and I finished our mission we headed back to Konoha," Neji started. "When we got there . . . Konoha is completely gone, there's nothing left but rubble" Neji chocked out.

**A/n: Please review I worked SUPER hard on this, I think its some of my best work !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ok, since some of you are complete idiots, no offense. But this is a SEQUEL, meaning there was a story before this one that helps you understand the ENTIRE story. I got a review asking to update because she wants to know what happened to Konoha, which upset me because CLEARLY they did NOT read 'Revenge is a Blast'. READ the first one before this because then you will have no idea what happened to Sakura and Konoha. THANK YOU!!!**

**READ 'Revenge is a Blast' **

**Thank You!**

**LoveShinobi4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hi people!! Ok so I FINALLY finished the second chapter!! This one took me longer then the first one!! This one wow I think it's pretty good, but then again it is my story lol. Well I hope you all like this chapter!!! I like how this story is going . . . PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Blast from the Past!!!**

**SEQUEL**** of 'Revenge is a Blast'! Must read it before this!!)**

The three just stood there in complete silence for a couple minutes. Gaara stepped aside letting the two into the house.

Naruto and Neji sat on the couch still both silent. Gaara stood in front of it his arms crossed. "So there was nothing left?" Gaara looked at the two.

Neji shook his head, "Nothing only rubble and debris,"

Naruto's hands formed into fists, "I lost two of my most precious people" Naruto let some tears fall from his eyes. "I just wish I could see Hinata and Sakura one more time"

Gaara's attention snapped to Naruto, "Sakura, she's here, she's alive"

Both Neji and Naruto looked up at him disbelieving. "Come on she's upstairs" Gaara said as he headed up the stairs. Naruto and Neji followed close behind and Gaara got to his door and opened it.

They all walked in to see Sakura asleep on her side of the bed. Gaara turned to Neji and Naruto to say something but saw a suspicious look on their faces.

"Oh wait, this isn't what you think" Gaara began. "You see she just,"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto ran happily over and jumped on the bed and hugging the awakening Sakura. Sakura froze and scream and punched Naruto in the face sending him to the wall.

She had a fearful look on her face and fell off and bed and scooted to the wall, completely horrified.

Gaara ran over to her and kneeled in front her. Sakura saw him and immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Gaara who is that?" she cried, holding onto him tightly.

Neji just stared at them very confused; he looked over at Naruto who was rubbing his head from the impact. Naruto stood up cracking his back and looked at Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara stood up pulling Sakura with him. Gaara turned to the two with Sakura hiding behind him and poking her head over his shoulder to look at the two.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto stepped forward slightly making Sakura hide further behind Gaara.

"Gaara, why does he know my name?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto was horror struck; he couldn't even begin to understand his sadness. Neji looked at Sakura filled with the same sorrow. Gaara sighed and took in a deep breath before saying anything.

"Sakura lost her memory," Gaara said averting their gaze.

"Sakura-chan you mean you can't remember anything, it's me Naruto" he tried to smile. Sakura shook her head shyly not remembering anything other then the image from the memory of Gaara.

"I've got a question Gaara" Neji crossed his arms and looked at the pair. "Why was Sakura asleep in your room and is wearing nothing but a shirt to sleep in?" He raised an eyebrow curious as to what was going on.

Naruto blinked just now realizing this concept, "Why is she like that . . . WERE YOU TWO SLEEPING TOGETHER!?"

Sakura went blood red and clung to Gaara even more then she had been. "It's not what you think we're not like sleeping together, she just can't be alone at night and shares my bed with me" Gaara tried to say without turning it into something else.

Both of them looked at him disbelievingly, "Really then Gaara show us, so we know" Neji said.

Gaara grimaced, "I don't have to prove it to you ok, she does she starts crying and screaming whenever she isn't near me"

"I believe you Gaara" Naruto said smiling slightly. Naruto looked a little past him to Sakura, "Please come out I just want to see you" he begged.

Sakura looked at Gaara and he nodded telling her it was ok and safe to do so. Sakura stepped past Gaara and walked towards Naruto. Naruto smiled and tears weld up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Sakura . . . I'm so glad you're alright" he smiled brightly and walked closer to her and hugged her lightly. Sakura slowly hugged him back and smiled slightly closing her eyes.

She felt something for the blonde, it wasn't anything like she felt for Gaara, but it was something friendly and kind, something she wanted to be around and never lose.

He released her and she looked at him, "Naruto?"

He smiled brightly, "So you DO remember me Sakura-chan!"

She laughed slightly, "No, I was asking if it was your name, so I could remember"

Naruto continued smiling and rubbed the back of his head, "So I guess you only remember Gaara" he laughed trying to make a joke.

Sakura nodded happily and smiled back. Naruto blinked realizing she wasn't joking, "So you really do only remember Gaara?" he asked.

Sakura nodded again, "Gaara says it's because I've been with him the most," she said blinking. Sakura turned a slight pink, "Um, do you two mind getting out so I can change I feel a bit awkward seeing as I'm only in a shirt"

Naruto and Neji nodded and headed to the door, but Naruto looked back at Sakura and smiled. "Gaara I'm going to take a shower ok, so you can change and go talk with them" she smiled at him.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I'm sure she can bath herself, Gaara" Neji said slightly annoyed.

Gaara sent a glare towards the Hyuuga silencing him. He looked down at Sakura who was blushing slightly from the statement. "You'll be ok?" he asked again placing a hand on her cheek.

She nodded and smiled as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Neji and Naruto walked out closing the door behind them. The two walked downstairs and sat back on the couch.

"I think Gaara and Sakura are a little too friendly, don't you think Naruto?" Neji asked the blonde.

"I don't think so, even if they are it's not like we have any say in it. I mean you saw what happened when I first hugged Sakura-chan, she had like a panic attack and clung to Gaara like if she let go she would fall"

Naruto sighed and looked at the wall. "Neji, I think she does need Gaara, I think Sakura is the only person who knows what happened to Konoha. I think she's so traumatized she lost her memory to stop all the pain."

"But why Gaara, he'd seem the least likely to you know . . . help" Neji wondered leaning against the sofa.

Naruto shrugged, he was just glad Gaara was taking care of her. Gaara walked down in his normal attire and walked up to them and sitting on the opposite couch.

"When I first visited Sakura in the hospital I asked her if she could remember anything, all she said was an explosion, a blonde woman, and falling to the desert floor." Gaara sighed leaning back on the couch as well.

"That must be what happened to Konoha, an explosion I mean that would make sense, since everything thing was destroyed I mean it was all gone." Naruto said.

Neji leaned forward and held his head with his hands just sitting there. Gaara glanced at him but returned his attention to Naruto who was going on and on about all the different things that could have happened to Konoha.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Neji stood quickly glaring down at the fox ninja. "SHUT UP! You keep talking about what different horrifying things could have happened to Konoha with this stupid attitude like everything is going to be ok!"

Both Gaara and Naruto just stared at him, "Neji you need to calm down just be thank-"

"Be thankful? . . . BE THANKFUL?! Naruto my wife is **dead**, I am **never** going to see her again and I should be thankful?! So SHUT UP and leave the matter alone right now!" he yelled and stormed out the door.

Sakura stood at the foot of the stairs and was staring at the door that Neji exited through. She looked at the two on the couches, "What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Nothing," Gaara said quickly. "Sakura . . . would you be ok if I left you with Naruto I forgot about something I had to take home with me at the office"

Sakura looked at him nervously and then Naruto, "I guess . . ."

Gaara stood up and walked over to her; she looked up at him and blinked. "I promise Naruto is the closest friend you have and I won't be gone for long and maybe you'll remember him too"

Sakura hesitantly nodded. "I promise I'll be right back," he assured her. Gaara closed his eyes and dissolved into sand and was gone.

Sakura blinked and looked around, "Did he just like teleport?"

"Something like that" Naruto smiled and walked up to her. Sakura stared at him oddly.

"You like him don't you?" Naruto smirked looking down at the redder by the second Sakura.

"N-no Gaara and I are just friends" Sakura tried to say strongly but failing miserably. Sakura began fiddling with her fingers and looked off to the side, Naruto just began laughing.

"You can tell me Sakura, I'm one of your best friends, and I can keep a secret" he smiled showing that she could trust him.

Sakura looked at him and thought for a second. "Well, sort of" she said quietly going even redder.

Naruto smiled brightly. "That's great Sakura-chan, I'm so happy you finally found someone!" he cheered and hugged her.

Sakura hugged him back slightly and then the two let go. Sakura looked around nervously and couldn't stop even the slightest movement. Naruto looked at her oddly, "You ok Sakura-chan?" he asked.

She nodded only slightly and her breathing became more labored. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto held her trying to calm the now freaking out Sakura.

She started screaming like a banshee and pushed Naruto away from her and slumped to the ground. "GAARA!!!!!!" Sakura screamed holding her head.

"Sakura-chan!! It's me Naruto! I'm here!! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled hugging her trembling form.

Sakura pushed him away and cried more, "NO! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM!! THEY CAN'T HAVE HIM HES ALL I HAVE LEFT!!" she cried continuously.

Sand swirled in the middle of the living room and Gaara appeared and Sakura and heard Sakura. He dropped the papers he was holding and ran to her wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura I'm right here" he said soothing her. Sakura saw him and held onto him tightly and her crying subsided. Naruto sat there helplessly and watch the two, Gaara was right it hadn't even been 10 minutes and she had a panic attack.

"Sakura, you can't live without Gaara . . . can you?" Naruto whispered under his breath. Naruto grimaced and cursed whoever made Sakura this way.

Gaara looked up at Naruto in realization, "Naruto I sent my sister to go find out what happened to Konoha"

Naruto looked down at the ground, "If she sees Konoha, she'll . . ."

"She should have arrived there today, she's already been gone 3 days" Gaara told him.

They were all silent until they heard the door opened and Neji walked back in. He came and stopped a bit away from them, "I'm . . . sorry" Neji said quickly.

"It's just, hard knowing she's dead . . ." Neji said quietly. Naruto walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He smiled, "Neji I know how you feel and it's ok because we'll make it through this" he said with determination burning in his eyes.

"Naruto you can have the room Sakura was going to use and Neji you can have the room across the hall from it" Gaara said getting up. Sakura stood up behind him still holding onto his arm.

"Now I have to go get some food because I'm running low, So Sakura and I are going to run out for a bit we'll be right back"

Both Neji and Naruto nodded as he and Sakura headed out the door. "Naruto, what was wrong with Sakura? She looked completely traumatized"

"Neji, Gaara left to go get something and left Sakura with me he wasn't even gone for 10 minutes and Sakura just . . . I don't know she went crazy and started screaming" Naruto looked down sadly.

Naruto laughed slightly, "I never thought the person Sakura would need most in her life after Sasuke . . ." he looked at Neji happily tears forming in his eyes.

"Would be Gaara," he smiled.

Neji smiled slightly, "But would you rather it anyone else?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto nodded wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. "Neji . . ." Naruto said clenching his fists. "I know you and I feel devastated by our loses, but just think . . . I'm almost positive Sakura witnessed Konoha's destruction"

"She saw everyone she knew and loved die right before her eyes and now she's suffering loneliness . . . that I, Gaara, and I know you felt. When I find out who did this," Naruto clenched his teeth getting angry.

"I'm going to rip them apart, not only for Sakura but for Hinata" Naruto closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking out and falling to the floor.

The two stood in silence for some time until Naruto began speaking, "I'm going to go and lie down" he said solemnly and walked up the stairs.

Neji followed with his white eyes until he disappeared. He took a seat on the couch again and just rest his head in his arms trying to remember his love's face.

Time went by and the sun began to sink below the horizon. The door opened and Gaara and Sakura walked back in Gaara's sand carrying multiple bags of groceries. Sakura looked over and saw Neji on the couch. She looked up at Gaara and he nodded walking into the kitchen.

Sakura walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Neji. She smiled sweetly and waiting for him to look up. Neji finally figuring out she wasn't going to leave looked up at her.

"Gaara told me about Tenten and I know you're my friend because I feel something for you, he also told me Tenten was my friend. So I got you this," Sakura smiled wildly holding out a necklace with a small puzzle piece on it.

"See I got four and they all fit together, I gave one to Gaara, and I wanted to give the other two to you and Naruto. So you know that even though you lost someone precious to you. You're not alone because you have friends"

Neji stared at it until finally taking it in his hand. He looked up at Sakura and his vision blurred. Sakura blinked and smiled and got up and sat beside him and hugged him. He sat there for awhile and then wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura leaned back and looked at him making sure he was ok. "Gaara is going to teach me how to cook I hope you'll have dinner with us tonight" she asked.

"Yeah," Neji said hoarsely. "Thank you, Sakura" he smiled slightly and got up and headed upstairs.

Sakura got up and ran to the window in the kitchen and sat on the stool there and looked in at Gaara. "I think he liked it" Sakura said leaning forward on the counter.

Gaara walked up to the window and looked down at her. "I'm sure he did," Gaara gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Gaara was I the only one who had no one back where I live?" Sakura asked twirling her fingers together.

Gaara was caught off guard by the question and just stared at her trying to search for an answer. "Because you told me that Neji was married to a girl named Tenten and her name seems familiar. Also you said Naruto and Hinata we're together."

"But would about me . . . did I really have no one?"

Gaara took a sharp intake of breath and looked at her. "You did have someone Sakura . . ." she looked up at him waiting for him to continue, hoping to god it was him.

"You just didn't know you had him," he said turning around and finished putting the groceries up.

Sakura had a confused look on her face and propped her head up with an arm. "That was SO helpful, Gaara" she rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me who it was" she protested.

"Because you didn't like him, you liked the stupid Uchiha" Gaara snarled back not facing.

"Well, I don't remember him all I can remember is you and your all I care about!" she yelled tears spilling from her eyes.

Gaara slammed the cabinet he was placing things in, startling Sakura. He just glared at the wall, his hand in the form of a fist. "Sakura you DON'T feel that way about me and you never will"

"Then how do you explain how I feel now? You're the only one who has been with me since I woke up! You're the one I need and you're the only voice I can hear when I have lost myself! It's not anyone but you! How can that mean nothing?!" she screamed.

Gaara turned around and walked up to her and glared, the two were face to face. "Sakura, you don't remember anything! You don't remember what I've done. I've tried to kill you! Don't you understand the only reason for this is because I was the one there when you woke up!"

More tears fell from her eyes and she turned around, "I don't care what you say. I don't care if you did try to kill me before. I know you wouldn't know and nothing will change how I feel about you!" she yelled crying more.

"Even if I get my memories back I'll always remember the way you make me fell! SO DON'T TELL ME I LOVE YOU OR NOT!" Sakura was now screaming at the top of her lungs and walked up the stairs.

"UGH!!" Gaara ran his hands down his face, cursing himself at how he got involved with this. Gaara punched the wall and glared off into space. "That stupid woman" his eye began twitching slightly.

He heard the door slam upstairs. A small growl was let out, "Did she just lock herself in MY room"

Gaara walked up the stares his aura practically black. Neji and Naruto looked out their doors as he passed and walked up to his room. Gaara grabbed the doorknob but was unable to open it.

"Sakura you open this door RIGHT NOW!!" Gaara yelled through the door.

"GO AWAY, STUPID HEAD!!" she yelled back from his bed.

". . ."

Neji and Naruto covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. It went unheard to the fuming Gaara. "Sakura if you think this door will stop me! You are sadly mistaken!!" his sand stirred all around him getting ready to demolish the door.

"GO AHEAD YOU STUPID BUTT MUNCHER!" he heard something hit the door. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU **TRY** AND DO ANYTHING TO ME!!"

Gaara glared at the door and was about to rip it down with his bare hands but just scoffed and turned away from it. "FINE, Sakura I'm leaving and DON'T expect me to come to you when you start crying" he said loud enough for her to hear and dissolved into sand.

Neji and Naruto looked across at each other and reluctantly walked out and towards Gaara's room. Naruto knocked on it, "Um, Sakura its Neji and I"

The door opened slightly and Sakura looked out at them. She opened it and let them in. she just walked silently back to the bed and sat on it with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Sakura-chan, I um overheard yours and Gaara's conversation," Naruto began.

Sakura looked off to the side and out the window. "Sakura-chan you don't understand, because you don't remember . . . Gaara he's not well he's not a very open person"

"Sakura-chan the last person to tell Gaara they loved him tried to kill him" Naruto said sadly. Sakura was short of breath and pulled her knees closer to her body and buried her head in her arms.

"I didn't know . . ." Sakura whispered sadly.

"I know Sakura-chan, but the thing is I've never seen Gaara act the way he does with you. It's just the words scare him, let me talk to him ok" Naruto smiled placing his hand on her head gently.

"Sakura-chan, I think you have become someone precious to Gaara" Naruto's smile grew ear to ear. Sakura looked up at him tears in her eyes and nodded doubtfully.

"I'm going to go to sleep" she said in a low voice.

Naruto and Neji looked at each other worry written on they're faces. "Alright Sakura we'll be down the hall if you need us" Neji said as him and Naruto left the room closing the door behind them.

Sakura got up and changed into another of Gaara's long t-shirts and slipped under the covers. She watched the sunset on the desert as she tried to drift off. Sakura's hand on the covers tightened and she shut her eyes tightly as memories flooded her mind.

She saw Naruto and their time together joking and her setting him up with Hinata. Memories with Neji came in their missions together and when they went to save Gaara's student, everything that had to do with the two.

The rest off her memories with Gaara came in making her head hurt from everything that was pouring in. Sakura held her head tightly not even realizing she was screaming. She was lost inside her own mind.

Neji and Naruto were calling out for her and trying to wake her but nothing got through. "Naruto stay here I'll go find Gaara!" Neji yelled over her screaming.

He nodded and just stared down at the tormented Sakura. Neji opened the window and ran out onto the balcony and jumped to the roof and started searching for the Kazekage.

-

Gaara sat on the outer wall of Suna now looking at the moonlit desert. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back on his hands.

Gaara closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face. Gaara frowned when he felt a familiar chakra beside him. He opened one eye and looked up at Neji, "What?" he asked.

"Gaara, its Sakura something's wrong with her she won't stop screaming, you have to come" he said in a sort of pleading tone.

"I don't have to DO anything" Gaara said closing his eye again and trying to enjoy the night air.

"Gaara you can't honestly sit there and let this happen can you?" he asked but it was in a more demanding tone.

"I'm trying but your making it very difficult" he said a little annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, Gaara you let the girl who just told you she loved you to suffer, be my guest but she's all that's left of my past and I will NOT let her suffer no matter what I have to do" Neji said sternly.

He jumped back and headed back to the mansion as fast as he could. He jumped back onto the balcony and walked into the room Sakura still in the same state as when he left.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head and looked at the crying and screaming Sakura. All he could do was stand there and watch Naruto attempt to get through to her but nothing seemed to work.

Naruto slammed his fist against the wall, tears drenching his face. "WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER!" he screamed. Neji looked down sadly; if nothing Naruto did worked he doubted he could help.

Naruto and Neji tensed as suddenly the felt someone behind them. They both turned around swiftly kunai in hand to see Gaara. He walked past both of them and walked over to his bed and looked down at Sakura.

Gaara bent down and picked Sakura up by the collar of the shirt she was wearing. He pulled her close to him making them face to face, "SAKURA! CUT THIS CRAP OUT!" he yelled into her wet face.

Naruto was about to start at him, but Neji's outstretched his hand in front of him. The two stood and watched Gaara talk to the now only crying Sakura.

"How many times have I told you I am always here! Do I have to carve it into your forehead, do you want something like this?!" he growled grabbing her hand and placing it over the kanji.

Sakura looked down at him and her crying began to die down and was only breathing harshly now. "I'm, I'm sorry" she sobbed out. Gaara let go of the shirt and she fell to her knees on the bed and hugging him around the waist. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and held her head close to his chest.

Neji motioned to Naruto and the two crept out of the room. Neji closed the door quietly. They both walked down the hallway to their rooms and looked at each other before heading in.

-

"Sakura, are you ok now?" Gaara asked.

She nodded and held on tighter. "Do you hate me?"

Gaara remained quit and just held her tightly. Sakura felt his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Almost instantly Gaara's lips met hers in a kiss.

Sakura was a little shocked at first but melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for some time until Sakura leaned back and looked at him and smiled. "Why did you come back I thought you left?" she asked.

He stared into her lush green eyes and answered; "Neji told me the girl I loved was in pain" he smiled slightly.

Sakura's eyes sparkled like they never had before and she clung to him tightly, loving his embrace. Sakura sat down releasing Gaara from her grasp; she climbed to her side and got under the covers.

Gaara sighed yet again and went and grabbed some pants and went and changed from his shinobi clothes and into his black pants. He crawled into his side of the bed and looked at Sakura.

He leaned over to her and pressed his forehead against hers, "Now go to sleep" he smirked.

She smiled back sheepishly and nodded. Gaara used his sand to turn the lights off and lay down facing the pink haired girl.

Sakura smiled and touched his cheek with her pale hand. "I love you Gaara" she said sleepily and drifted slowly off into sleep.

He grabbed her hand with his and held it there enjoying the touch. "I love you too Sakura" he whispered.

-

Deidara sat in the newly built up Akatsuki kitchen. They needed a new thanks to her bombs. She dove a spoon she had into the giant gallon of chocolate chip ice cream on the table.

The leader walked in followed by Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. She looked up at them the spoon of ice cream still in her mouth.

"Deidara well I haven't really been paying attention, but over the past 3 years you've been well . . . "changing"" he began.

She blinked and looked at them oddly. "Ever since Sasori, well died, you've been acting weird"

The spoon Deidara was holding snapped in half from the blondes grip. "SASORI-DANNA ISN'T DEAD!" she yelled standing up slamming her hands on the table.

They all back up quickly scared of her temper. "Deidara you have Sasori's body in your closet" Kisame said a little worried.

Deidara flipped the table over making it land on its side, "I'M NOT CRAZY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

They all back up to the wall. "Now Deidara calm down no one is calling you crazy" he said trying to calm the psycho clay artist.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO!!!!" she yelled and then laughed evilly. "I know he's not dead!! I KNOW!!" she laughed while her eye twitched insanely.

She ran out and past them laughing like a maniac. The Leader, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all huddled together holding onto each other for dear life.

Deidara kicked open her and glared at them before going in. She slammed the door hard behind her. They all gulped and looked at each other, "we are NEVER doing that EVER again" Kisame said.

They all nodded and departed into different areas around the house.

-

Deidara opened her window and looked outside. "I have been acting strange" she said moving her hair out of her face. "Maybe I am going crazy, slowly over the years I've been losing my sanity . . ."

"I felt the change the day he died, I think my mind accepted the fact he was gone . . . but my heart didn't" she let a tear fall from her eye. Deidara pulled her legs to her and laid her head on her hands and began crying.

"I don't want to be crazy, I want everything to be like it was when you were here" she sobbed.

"I miss you so much, Sasori-danna"

-

One week later. . .

"Gaara it's been a week since your sister got back and she hasn't left her house" Naruto said worriedly.

Gaara nodded from his desk and looked out the window. "She was devastated when she was Konoha" Gaara said sadly.

"Can I try and talk to her Gaara?" Sakura asked from her place on the couch. Gaara looked past Naruto to Sakura and thought about it.

"I don't know Sakura that might not be a good idea," Gaara said thinking of how she gets when she is away from him for too long.

Sakura got up and walked beside Naruto and pouted. "Please Gaara" she turned slightly. "You know I've been getting better, I'll only go for a little bit ok, please, please, please!!" she begged.

Gaara ran his hand down his face and stared at her. "Fine . . ." he groaned. Sakura jumped up and down, "thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she yelled and hugged him.

Gaara groaned again as she let go and ran out the door. Gaara looked wearily at Naruto. Naruto let out a small laugh, "Yes, Gaara I will watch her" he smiled and poofed.

Gaara let out a relived sigh and stood up and looked out the window seeing Sakura hurrying towards Temari's house. Gaara let a small smile grace his lips. He rests his hand on the glass and whispered, "Sakura . . ."

-

Sakura looked around and saw the house her and Gaara had gone to before. She went up happily and knocked on the door. Sakura waited patiently as she heard a person approach.

"What." the voice hissed.

Sakura tilted her head to get a better view at the girl through the crack. Sakura smiled, "Temari it's me Sakura can I please come in"

There was silence for a bit until the door opened a little wider allowing Sakura in. she walked in, the place was a mess, Sakura looked to see Temari go back to the couch and turn on the TV and just sulkily watch TV with a large blanket around her.

Sakura sat down in a comfy chair and looked at Temari. "Hey, Temari it's not healthy to sit around all day and night for a week" Sakura said looking at the blonde.

"I don't care" she sobbed. "Shikamaru is dead, why does anything matter anymore!" she cried wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

"Lots of things matter Temari, your brothers, they hate seeing you like this" Sakura smiled slightly and moved to the same couch as her.

"I care about you and I want to remember you more, not to mention you're entire village" she said placing a hand on the Suna Kunochi's shoulder.

Temari's sobbing stooped and she looked at Sakura with tear filled eyes. Sakura smiled and hugged Temari and Temari hugged her back, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, here I am crying my eyes out about Shikamaru, when you lost everything and everyone" Temari cried.

Sakura's smile faded slightly as she thought about this. The two parted and Temari smiled at Sakura. She broke from her thoughts and smiled back.

There was another loud knocking at the door. Both Sakura and Temari looked at the door.

"I'll get it" Sakura said to Temari before getting up and answering the door. She blinked and smiled as she saw Gaara.

"Hi Gaara!" Sakura smiled hugging him tightly.

She looked behind him and saw three people. "Hey Gaara who are they?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

All of them looked puzzled at her. "Sakura this is Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten" he said to her.

**A/n: Ok well I hope you all liked it!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Well this is the last chapter!!!!! It's pretty good I think so a bit depressing in the ending but hey this is a pretty tragic fanfiction XD!!! Well I hope you all like it!!! And PLEASE review!!!!**

**Blast from the Past!!!**

**SEQUEL**** of 'Revenge is a Blast'! Must read it before this!!)**

Sakura stared at them for a few seconds, "Wait you mean from Konoha?" Sakura asked looking back up at him. Gaara nodded and Sakura smiled brightly.

"Neji and Naruto will be so happy!!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She looked at the last looking man and it clicked. "OH MY GOD!" she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him into the messy house.

"TEMARI!!" Sakura yelled as she ran in and pushed Shikamaru in front of her. Temari looked over and went completely wide eyed. Shikamaru just stared at her and smiled slightly.

Sakura stood and looked at the two wondering if they were going to do anything. "Shikamaru!" Temari cried and ran to him and falling into his arms. "I thought you were dead" tears ran down her tanned cheeks.

"I was out on a mission with Hinata and Tenten, when we came back Konoha was gone" he said holding her.

Temari just cried into his chest, she was so happy he was alive. The two stood enjoying each others embrace. Sakura smiled and snuck to the door and shut it behind her.

"I think Temari will be alright Gaara" she said clinging onto Gaara's arm.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Tenten, "Gaara! We have to take them home! Neji and Naruto will be so happy!" she said yet again.

Tenten went slightly wide eyed, "Neji's alive" she said breathlessly. Sakura nodded and grasped Gaara's hand pulling him with her and headed towards their house.

Tenten and Hinata followed very confused with Sakura's actions. As they reached the mansions front doors, Sakura let go of Gaara and opened the double doors and ran in.

"NARUTO!! NEJI!!!" she yelled up the stairs.

Naruto ran down and jumped to the ground ready with a kunai. "What is it Sakura?" he looked around and went speechless and the kunai fell from his hands.

"H-Hinata" Naruto stood in complete and utter shock. Hinata stared with her white eyes in disbelief.

"N-Naruto" her eyes watered and Naruto ran and hugged her picking her up around the waist.

"Hinata!!" Naruto said happily. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Naruto, I'm so happy to see you're alright" she smiled.

"Me too Hinata, I didn't think you, well you know" Naruto said a little down in his attitude.

"ALL RIGHT!" Sakura said determined. "Now to go find Neji! Since he's not here he MUST be in that same spot he ALWAYS goes too when he's sulking!" Sakura smirked and grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked after her and then at Gaara. He shrugged and sat down on the couch picking up a book and beginning to read.

"Um, Gaara . . ." Hinata began a little shakily. The Kazekage looked up at her.

"I was just wondering, about well Sakura and you, is there anything between you two?" she asked shyly.

Gaara yawned, "I guess so I mean she says she loves me, I'm pretty sure I love her but I don't want to get to attached seeing as she has no memories. It's only a matter of time before she remembers everything" he said almost like he didn't care.

But inside those words cut deeply, he almost didn't want Sakura to get her memories back if it meant taking her away from him. Naruto looked at him seeing through the façade he put up.

-

"Sakura, where are you taking me?" Tenten asked as Sakura dragged her down the street.

"You'll see" Sakura smiled brilliantly. She looked up at a certain building and her smile only grew. She went into the building and up a couple flights of stairs,

The two reached the top and Sakura opened the door to the roof and looked around. She smiled and ran out, "Neji!" Sakura shouted happily.

Neji turned around slightly, "Sakura what is it?" he asked concerned. His white eyes trailed past the smiling girl to the crying brunette behind her.

"T-Tenten" Neji went wide eyed not able to believe this.

"Neji" Tenten smiled holding her face tears falling from her eyes.

Tears weld up in his own eyes, he couldn't even speak. Tenten ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Neji held her close and for the first time let the tears fall and he cried.

Hyuuga Neji cried and held her close. He wasn't going to let her go, not ever again would he risk losing her like he had. Tenten cried into his chest, "Neji I thought you were dead" she choked out.

Neji just shook his head and tried to pull her closer. "I'm right here" was all he could manage out. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She felt tears of happiness fall from her eyes.

She moved her hands and placed them over her heart. She closed her eyes and frowned and left the two to have their moment.

Sakura walked towards the Kazekage mansion looking solemnly at the ground. Sakura held her head with one of her hands cringing. Images of the two girls and Shikamaru flashed through and memories spilled in.

Sakura sunk to her knees crying and screaming as she held her head in pain. The people in the street just stared in horror; they had no idea why this girl just broke down.

-

Tenten broke from Neji and smiled at him. She looked around with a puzzling look on her face. "Neji what's that sound?" she asked standing up and walking around trying to hear it better.

Neji listened closely and then went wide eyed. He activated the Byakugan and searched around. "Tenten come with me!" he ordered jumping down.

The two ran down the street and Neji slide to a stop beside Sakura. Neji grimaced and picked her up which only made her struggle more. Neji and Tenten took off to the roof tops and made their way to Gaara's house.

Gaara sat on his bed with his face in his hands. Life wasn't fair, he was in love with a girl he knew once she got her memory back wouldn't feel the same as she did now.

Gaara leaned back with his hands behind his head now and fell into his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, "I'll just go along with this until she gets her memory back and then it will be as if this never happened" he said to himself turning to his side and looking at the side where Sakura slept.

His door s flung open and Neji ran in with a screaming Sakura. Gaara sat up immediately and looked at them. Neji stood already loosing hearing from the screaming. Gaara got up and took Sakura from him, "Sakura!!" he yelled.

"Sakura! Calm down! I'm right here!!" he said holding her close. Sakura latched onto him and buried her head in his chest crying.

Tenten came behind Neji and grabbed onto the back of his shirt looking up at him for answers. Neji looked back at her and then to Gaara, "We found her in the streets of Suna like that, I'm sorry I let her get that far away from me Gaara" Neji said lowering his head.

"It's fine Neji" Gaara said quietly holding Sakura closer to him. He walked and laid her on the bed. She was sound asleep just like she always did when she got memories back.

Gaara looked down at her placing his hand over his mouth just watching her as she slept. Neji turned around and ushered Tenten out closing the door. "Neji what is going on?" Tenten looked at him clinging onto his arm.

"Sakura was there when Konoha was destroyed and apparently something left her near Suna. Her memory is gone but the more she's with people she remembers but that happens every time she remembers something that happens"

"And the only one who can calm her is Gaara" Neji finished as the two made it downstairs.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch just content with each others company. Tenten and Neji went and sat on the opposite couch. Naruto looked over at Neji and cleared his throat.

"Neji, what are we going to do when Sakura gets her memory back? There always the question of where we are going to go after that, but about Gaara . . ."

"You know the situation he's in; he's fallen in love with Sakura and is afraid that when she gets her memory back she will love Sasuke again." Naruto said sadly.

The two looked down sadly thinking of their friend. "Come Tenten I'll show you the room I am using" Neji said getting up and headed up the stairs with Tenten following closely.

Naruto leaned forward and held his head with his hands. He sighed and looked at Hinata. "Come on Hinata lets go to sleep," Naruto smiled lightly. Hinata smiled back and the two went upstairs.

-

Deidara stood on the wall of Suna, already having killed the guards on watch. She looked up at the sinking moon, it would be sunrise soon. She held out her bird and tossed it out and it grew larger.

She jumped on it back and looked for the Kazekage's mansion. "It's time to see if the rumors are true about the new girl living with the Kazekage." Deidara said to herself as the bird flapped its wings and headed toward the house.

Deidara jumped off the bird and onto the balcony. She walked up and pressed her face to the window trying to look in. Masking her chakra she opened the door slowly and walked in not making a sound.

She stood at the end of the bed mad with rage. She clenched her fist so tightly her knuckles turned white. She went over and grabbed Sakura by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "You stupid wench how **dare** you try and find happiness, you are supposed to be filled with sorrow and agony." Deidara glared fiercely.

Sakura tried to pry the hands from her throat scared for her life. Who was this person, tears weld up in her eyes as she still couldn't get the strong hand away from her throat. Deidara looked at Gaara from the corner of her eye and then back at Sakura.

A smirk appeared on her face and she dropped Sakura and walked back over to the bed to Gaara's side. Deidara looked at him and then back to the heavy breathing Sakura. "Who are you?" Sakura barely choked out.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Interesting, you have no memories, must have been horrible to witness the destruction of your home." Deidara snickered. "Well now I'll just take care of your precious Kazekage, you don't deserve happiness" she spat out.

Sakura saw the blonde woman take out a clay spider. She held it out over Gaara and Sakura went completely wide eyed. She held her head in pain until she stood up and glared at Deidara.

"Get the fuck away from him Deidara," Sakura hissed taking out her black gloves from her kunai pouch. "It pay back time you messed up bitch" unused chakra pumped through Sakura's veins.

Deidara ran to the window and threw the spider at her but Sakura punch right through it. "Petty tricks won't work on me!!" Sakura yelled punching Deidara straight in the face sending her out past the Suna walls.

Gaara shot up when he heard Sakura yell. He looked over and saw her jump out the window and head toward the desert with abnormal speed. Deidara fell into the sand hard and rubbed her cheek.

Deidara groaned and tried to stand up but found it quite painful. Damn that girl was strong. She suddenly felt a chakra above her and looked up seeing Sakura coming down with a formed fist. Deidara got out of the way just in time and Sakura's fist made contact with the ground.

Deidara took out three more spiders and three them at Sakura. Sakura punched two of them destroying them, but one latched to her arm and Deidara set it off. The sand and smoke cleared from the explosion and Deidara saw Sakura healing a bloody arm.

"I'm going to kill you!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, rage in her eyes almost like fire. "First you take my entire village and now you're trying to take the only person I ever really loved! I'll destroy you and rip out you insides!" Sakura charged at her and her punch made contact with one of her arms.

Deidara scoffed as she felt the bone break in the arm that was hit. Deidara avoided the rest of the attacks forming something in the clag bag. Hand to hand combat with this girl was not an option. Deidara had to stay out of her arm range.

A smirk came on Deidara's face. Sakura glared, "What the HELL are you smiling about?!" Sakura threw punch after punch trying to land another one. Deidara threw a swift bird at Sakura and detonated it right before her punch made it.

The blast blew both back Sakura hit the ground hard and had blood covering her. She lay there unable to move the arm that got the most of the blast. Sakura struggled to sit up and looked over to see a barely standing Deidara.

"I'm going to kill you" Deidara seethed. She took out another one of the bombs that she had just sent at Sakura. Sakura went wide eyed and strained to stand. She was NOT going to die here, but some insane Akatsuki member.

Deidara laughed as she sent the bird zooming at Sakura. She brought her other arm quickly to her face to block the damage. Sakura looked over her arm and saw a wall of sand in front of her. She felt a presence beside her and looked and saw Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura said going wide eyed. He kneeled beside her and looked at her injuries.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" he asked tracing his fingers over them seeing the damage.

"Gaara . . . I got my memories back" Sakura said to him placing her hand on his. Gaara froze at her statement and then made a sad smile.

"Yeah, I figured seeing as you were fighting" he said lowering his gaze to the ground. Sakura looked up at him and grabbed his collar and pulled him down making their lips meet.

"Thanks for saving me" Sakura smiled still holding him close. Gaara smiled back and his sand shield dropped, he glared at Deidara as she sat on her giant bird.

"Gaara, it was her, she destroyed Konoha for revenge on me for killing Sasori" Sakura told him holding her hurt arm close to her.

Deidara smirked. "Kazekage we both know the outcome when we do battle you will lose just like last time" she laughed and stood up wearily.

"By the state your in all I have to do is rip your arms off again," Gaara said becoming very serious. Deidara scowled and glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try" they bird took off only to be piled down into the ground by sand.

"You're not going to get away this time" Gaara ran up and jumped on a sand plat form he mad and moved the sand to pile down on Deidara with an unbearable force.

Suddenly Gaara was jerked off the sand platform and throw and smashed into the ground. "GAARA!!!" Sakura screamed trying to get up and got over him kneeling down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He sat up holding his head and looked around.

"What the hell happened? I was dragged off" he groaned and the tow looked over to see Deidara dragged near a cloaked person.

"So Gaara you alive I see" his voice said over the rustling sand. Sakura went wide eyed and shivered. That voice, where had she heard that voice before.

"Gaara," Sakura held onto his shirt tightly. She shivered and felt the now rising sun beating down on them. Only her sweat wasn't from the heat it was from fear. "Gaara I know who that is" Sakura said horrified.

'He should be dead, I saw him die' she though fearfully. Gaara looked at her and then back to the person. "Sakura who is it?" he asked.

"If it isn't the Kunochi from leaf, you and my grandmother were fools" he laughed and pulled his hood down revealing the red hair and face of Sasori. Deidara went wide eyed and looked up at him in complete and utter shock.

"You fool did you actually think I would fall for that bitter old woman's trap? You didn't even realize I slipped away and replaced myself with a replica puppet of myself. But what can you except from a woman with her manly strength" Sasori laughed.

"Now Gaara," Sasori sighed and looked at him. "I don't appreciate you trying to destroy my things, she's a girl after all didn't you ever learn you shouldn't hit girls?" Sasori smirked.

"Eat you own words you had to problem hitting me those years ago!" Sakura glared at him.

Sasori chuckled and looked at Sakura again, "I am an S-class criminal and an ex-member of the Akatsuki, so politeness doesn't well you know" he said evilly.

Gaara stood up and his sand swirled around him. It shot at him, Sasori crouched down and grabbed Deidara and dodged out of the way. "Sasori-danna your alive!" Deidara said happily hugging him.

Sasori took a scroll out of his cloaked and whipped it open waving his hands over it. Five puppets appeared in clouds of smoke, Sasori attached a chakra strings to each of them only using one hand to control them all.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were alive?! Or come back?!" she glared at him slightly. Sasori jumped back as sand tried to attack him and he sent the puppets at Gaara and Sakura.

"Not now Deidara," Sasori hissed trying to avoid all the sand coming at him. Deidara sighed and brought her hand to her mouth and whistled. The bird jolted off the ground and flew towards them. Sasori put Deidara down and stepped up now having the advantage of the air.

The puppets attacked endlessly as the bird flew around avoiding the sand that was chasing after them. Deidara grabbed the bird with her hands and pulled some off and put it in her mouth.

The bird dove down surprising Sasori slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked never having seen this attack before. Deidara was about to do it when she collapsed. "Damn it I don't have enough chakra" she said weakly unable to ever sit up from her fallen position.

Sasori frowned as he looked at her feeble form. Sasori looked back at Gaara and pulled his puppets back. "Gaara, I have a proposition." Sasori said down to him.

"I do not wish to continue at the risk of my partner here. If you do not pursue us and don't send search teams out for us I will leave you and the girl to be. I am no longer in the Akatsuki so I have no need to go after your friend. Deal?" Sasori asked.

Gaara scowled not liking this idea, "How do I know you won't ever come back." Gaara asked crossing his arms.

Sasori smirked and stared down at him. "Isn't the fact you wish to protect someone precious to you enough proof?" he asked the Kazekage raising an eyebrow.

Gaara looked at Sakura her wounds needed to be treated and if Sasori had been alive all these years and not bothered to do anything to anyone. Gaara nodded, "Fine Sasori but don't ever come back to Suna again or I will kill you"

Sasori laughed. "Like you could, but I promise Suna is a place I like to avoid anyway" Sasori kneeled down beside the shocked Deidara, she was precious to him. She had tears running from her eyes never have been this happy before.

"Deidara do you have enough chakra to get us out of here?" he asked her sitting down and holding her up. She nodded slowly and grabbed onto the clay bird. It began flying off towards the west; Sasori looked back at Suna one last time and smiled slightly.

"Sasori-danna. . ." Deidara voice was quiet and fatigue. He looked down at her waiting for her to continue. "Am I really . . . precious to you?" she asked blushing as the words escaped her lips.

He looked away slightly and then back to her. "Well when I was gone after I left the Akatsuki I went out just to live you know. I just wasn't like I used to be and it bothered me because I didn't know what was missing."

"Until one day I realized the only thing different in my life was that, I wasn't with you anymore, so finally after about 3 years I started looking for you" he admitted.

Deidara blinked and smiled brightly, "Y-You missed me?" she didn't really ask but wanted to hear him say it again. Sasori let out an irritated sigh and took her hands with his.

"I missed you, Deidara" he said looking into her clear blue eye. She smiled happily and tears fell from her eye.

"Sasori-danna I missed you so much," she cried. "I think I even went insane" she said sadly.

"What do you mean insane?" he asked wondering what she did.

"Well. . . ." she rubbed the back of her head. Thinking of all the things she did, maybe Itachi and them were right. "I'd ugh rather not say" she sweat dropped hoping that would be enough.

Sasori didn't dig into it, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to dig into it. Insane Deidara kind of freaked him out. Deidara smiled and grabbed onto the bird and lead it with her chakra.

-

Sakura looked up at Gaara and fell to the ground growing very weak. Gaara looked back at her and picked her up and the sand surrounded them and swept them away.

Gaara appeared with the tattered Sakura in front of the receptionist's desk. She stared at Sakura and then at the Kazekage. She let out a deep sigh and pointed down the hall.

Gaara walked to the room where he first saw Sakura. The medics took her from him and began healing her much to her refusal and dismay. After a couple hours the sun was high above Suna and Sakura came out completely healed.

She stopped and stared at Gaara with her hands on her hips. "Why the hell did you take me to a hospital I could have healed myself you know" she looked off to the side pouting.

Gaara stood from the chair his arms crossed and looked down at her. "Sakura you were retardedly beat up; a bomb blew up in your face. I wasn't just going to let you wait it out and see if you could heal yourself."

Sakura looked up at him and just stared for awhile before smiling. "Gaara," she said looking brightly at him. He looked at her and wondered what she was going to say. 

"You are the most wonderful person in the world and I love you" she said pulling him down and kissing him softly.

-

Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and the three sand siblings stood where the gate of Konoha used to stand proudly. Gaara stepped forward and the sand came out of his gourd and scraped across the ground creating more and more sand.

It went around and collected all the rubble and debris. He closed his hands and the sand destroyed all the large rubble into dust. Temari whipped out her fan and the sand shifted away she made a swift gust taking all of the soot and dust away from the landscape.

Naruto looked up at the remains of the Hokage faces and had a sad expression on his face. Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro and Hinata headed into the forest and began their search. Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto went towards the Hokage Mountain and climbed it till they were in an area that could do what they needed done.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground making huge chunks of land. Gaara used his sand to shape them into giant rectangles. They kept up this process as Naruto searched for a certain type of rock.

It was now around sunset and Gaara used his sand to place all the giant rocks he shaped where the former wall of Konoha was. They also made an arch where the gate used to be. Right in the very Center Naruto placed a giants black marble stone.

Gaara had inscribed it for them. All the others came back holding bunches and bunches of flowers placing them at the foot of the stone having them tied together with wire.

Sakura looked sadly at the writing on it. _This sacred place of where the great shinobi village, Konoha, used to reside is a special memorial to all of its citizens who were brutally killed in an explosion. The only survivors of Konoha are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Tenten, and Nara Shikamaru. May all the lost souls have a happy after life and let this place stay as it is now. _Near the bottom it read, _This place is strictly under the protection of Suna and the 5__th__ Kazekage._

Gaara got his sand and engraved the Konoha leaf along the wall multiple times. His sand slithered back into his gourd and he set the rest elsewhere dispersing it.

"Let's go, one day it will be rebuilt by us and our future generations." Naruto said smiling. Sakura nodded as did the rest as they looked at the stone one last time before turning and heading back out and to Suna.


End file.
